Unable
by comptine
Summary: The war has finally ended. Aang is beyond happy, but there's always something to bring you down when you're the Avatar. Katara's smile is the only thing he wants to remember. Kataang


I know, I know there's a million stories that are, 'Katara is dying and Aang doesn't know what to do' but I'm going to do one anyway and there's nothing you can do about it!

This is for _viorzon_ because you read and reviewed every single one of my stories, thank you thank you! I am sooo sorry it took this LONG!!

* * *

**Unable**

-

"Katara! I did it! We won! We finally did it! WE WON!" Aang's joyous voice echoed through the Fire Lord's chamber. Outside you could hear troops from both sides cheering triumphantly. Aang rounded a corner to find Toph and Sokka on the ground, back to him as they were hunched over something. His mind questioned why they weren't celebrating, "You guys!? What are you doing you should be celebrating! We won!" Sokka turned to him letting Aang see what he and Toph were looking at. Katara was lying on the ground, her head on her water pouch while a bandage was wrapped around her midriff, "Katara?"

Aang fell to his knees beside her. The cheer of the troops was muted as Aang's attention was fully on Katara. She cracked open a sapphire eyes and her cracked lips smiled, "Aang…you did it." Her voice was strained and when she finished she coughed, the cough racked her whole frame.

"Yeah I did do it." His voice was now quiet, "Are you alright?" the answer was clear but he wanted to hear it from her.

She thought for a moment, her eyes filled with pain, "No…Aang, I'm not alright."

"But someone can fix you." It wasn't a question; Aang wouldn't believe that there was no one. Someone had to help Katara. Someone had to. He couldn't lose Katara.

"No Aang…" she smiled again, "This time there is no magical healer who will appear and save me."

"Well I'll fly you then! We could be at the North Pole in hours!" Aang could feel the tears pricking at his eyes. Toph already had tears running down her cheek and Sokka had wrapped an arm around her tears growing at his eyes.

The Waterbender laughed, "No Aang," she repeated, "I can't be moved, if I was the wound would open and I would die within minutes."

He was desperate now, "Then I'll heal you!" and he even made the motion to stand up but Katara's hand caught his. She smiled at him and slowly pulled him back to the ground, attempting to calm down.

"No Aang."

"Is that all you can say!?" he was angry at her now, why wasn't she fighting? Why was she just lying there like all hope was already lost. Blood was pounding in his ears making thought impossible. Emotions were the last sanctuary. Impulse, anger and instinct, here the Avatar was a mere animal driven by his feelings. He didn't want to lose Katara. He _couldn't_ lose Katara.

"Aang…" her voice was soft and her grip was weak around his wrist, "I'm glad I found you in that iceberg."

"Don't say stuff like that!" his body was shaking, all he wanted was for Katara to jump up and give him a hug and tell him everything was going to be perfectly fine, "Don't make it sound like goodbye."

"Aang…this is just another part of life, people die…" blood was leaking out the side of mouth, running a small trail down the side of her cheek before falling to the ground and forming a small crimson pool.

"Shut up! You're not dying!" Aang wanted to cover his ears and pretend that it was all just some horrible dream, "You're fine!"

Katara coughed again and groaned from the pain, "Aang…"

"Katara…please don't go."

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Katara. This is all my fault…I should never had got you caught up in this war, I should've protected you."

"Aang," she looked him straight in the eye, "I have no regrets. None of this is your fault, I was just careless and," she winced as a wave of pain spread through her body, "now I'm going to pay."

A sob broke from his throat but he wiped his tears away, "Katara…" Her whole body was growing colder by the second, Aang couldn't do anything and the frustrated sadness was driving him insane. His vision was tunneling, the world becoming a fuzzy mess as he focused on one sole thing.

Katara's face. He focused on it, forcing everything else out as he memorized ever bit of her. The gentle curve of her nose, those blue eyes that could send his heart soaring or scare the pants off him. Her heart shaped face was framed perfectly by a messy brown mane. A single stand was sitting across her face and subconsciously his hand lifted out and brushed it away. He sat there for another five minutes, eyes blurring from tears but still staring at the waterbender's face. Slowly her breathing stopped and her arms went limp and her eyes fluttered closed.

Aang didn't cry. No physical show could possible describe the deep sadness coursing through his veins. Toph and Sokka were sobbing together and slowly others arrived and they all cried at the innocent's life lost to the pointless war. Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, the world's greatest Waterbender and the Avatar's best friend had died for the world.

There was only one answer. Runaway. If he kept running away nothing would ever catch up with him. So he flew. He flew to the Fire Nation. He flew over Ba Sing Se. He flew to all four Air Temples. He flew from the Southern Water Tribe to the Northern Water Tribe. He flew until the sands of time finally caught up with him and death embrace finally accepted his into her arms.

As he ventured into the Spirit World he found a figure waiting for him standing on a grassy hill, her blue robes and hair fluttering in a breeze. She was perfect, the exact way she had been when he had first laid eyes upon her.

"Katara is that you?" his voice echoed oddly. Thousands of Aangs were asking the same question.

"Yes Aang. It's me."

"I missed you…"

"I missed you to."

"Please don't leave again."

"Don't worry Aang I'll never leave again."

_I promise…_

* * *

A/N: 

It was kinda short but I really liked it and I hope you did to viorzon.


End file.
